


A Promise

by BigCityWitch



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst, Healing, post Ukyo's happy ending, split personality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-03
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-06-04 20:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15155177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigCityWitch/pseuds/BigCityWitch
Summary: Not everyone understands that this is supposed to be their happy ending.A story about Heroine and Ukyo dealing with the shadows of the past from Ukyo's point of view.





	A Promise

**Author's Note:**

> Please note, that I have no ideas how split personalities work, this is simply my imagination.

He couldn't believe it when the leaves started changing their colors. He never thought he would experience another fall much less with her by his side. It was even enough to make him leave the house again. 

At first, he had holed up in his apartment and enjoyed all the comforts it offered. The first week he rarely even left the soft warmth of his new bed. 

Staying inside was only possible because of her. She had the only key to his apartment. So if his bad side came out it had no chance to leave the confined rooms, if it didn't want to jump out of the ninth floor.

But the bright colored trees beckoned him to the outside world and they took hour-long walks around the city. He took thousands of photos. Through his lens, every little change seemed like a dream.

It felt like seeing the world through the eyes of a newborn and in a sense it fit. Coming into this world to stay, having the changing of seasons rather than the changing of worlds mark the flow of time was like being reborn.

It was still unbelievable that the 25th of August had passed and they both lived. Unfortunately, a part of him was still convinced that her living must mean his death.

This part of him had attacked her, even here. The first time it happened he had just fled. He couldn't believe what he had almost done - again. 

Even in this world, she wasn't safe with him and it felt terrible. She had found him at the station. She had cried and begged him to stay, causing a scene. He had backed away from her until he hit a wall.

When he couldn't evade her anymore, she hugged him and cried on his chest. She made him promise, that he would never try to leave like this again. 

How could he have denied her anything, when she looked up at him with those teary eyes?

It took two weeks before he agreed to meet her again. Staying away was just impossible, after all.

But he made sure she always brought a stun gun from then on. She wasn't happy about it, but she had to use it a few times. After that, she was always guilt-ridden for days. 

He didn't understand. How could she forgive him so easily when he tried to kill her again, but when she defended herself, she would be unable to forgive herself for the insignificant pain it caused him?

Once when she just didn't want to come out of her shell, he got angry. He yelled at her, demanding why she had the right to sulk and hole up over a stupid stunning when he had to act all fine even though her countless deaths at his hands still haunted his dreams.

The shock and hurt in her eyes made his stomach feel as if filled with lead. She pulled him into a hug so tight it made it difficult to breathe and cried in his arms until his shirt was soaked. The whole time she repeated how sorry she was, both for stunning him and for him having to live through all those cruel summers all by himself.

Of course, he wouldn't have any of it. What had happened wasn't her fault, she hadn't wished for it, hadn't even known of it and when she had found out... 

He remembered her lying beneath him the knife being reflected in her wide eyes and how her expression turned from terrified to... this complexity of fondness and sorrow.

At that moment when he was about to stab her, kill her again she had forgiven him. Even more, she had told him that she was okay with dying in his stead, that her only wish had been to see him one more time. 

She had given him the permission to kill her. Her eyes had shone with trust before she had closed them awaiting his knife. 

It was the only time that his crazed side had disappeared on its own without getting what it wanted. Apparently even that him hadn't had the heart to kill her after that.

He couldn't stop the tears that welled up at the memory. While she rubbed little circles into his back, he told her how torn he was, how hard it was wanting to always be by her side and protect her and knowing he himself was the biggest danger.

Through all his long monolog, she didn't interrupt only held him and occasionally wiped away his tears. When he finished her eyes had developed a determined look. 

"I want to talk to him. This has to end."

He was shocked speechless. There was no way he would allow that. How should he ever be able to live with himself, should she find death at his hands once more? Didn't she know that was what would happen?

It was their first major fight. She just wouldn't back down and he was angry at her recklessness. 

She was sure, that willingly letting that part take over would decrease the probability of it appearing on its own, that explaining to that part of him directly why it wasn't necessary to kill her anymore was crucial and that listening to that part's reasoning and feelings would make it more stable and less prone to violence in general. 

He didn't believe any of that. The other him was a monster treating that thing like a feeling person wasn't going to help. It was only putting her in unnecessary danger.

She explained to him, that this was what she had learned in her studies about split personalities and that trying to simply suppress that him would only lead to it being uncontrollable and thus more dangerous.

His reasoning was a lot simpler: He didn't want to hurt her.

A month of back and forth followed, where he would try and avoid the topic lest they'd have another argument. But if she was right and suppressing that thing was making it even less controllable, both ways were dangerous. So in the end, he gave in but only under one condition.

Just one day later she handcuffed him to a tree in an empty park.

She loathed the idea of tying him up for her safety, but he had been very clear that this was the only way he would ever consent to this and she understood.

Still, he was pretty much a nervous wreck asking her again and again if she was sure about this while checking for the hundreds time that every item he had brought for her self-defense was well out of his reach. 

She hugged him with one arm around his waist the hand of the other on his neck. It was a little weird being hugged without being able to return it, but he was able to calm down.

He closed his eyes and allowed himself to melt into her embrace. Her scent enveloped him and he could almost pretend everything was fine. It felt cold when she leaned far enough away from him to look him in the eyes. 

Hers conveyed just one question "Are you ready?" and he gave a single nod. She beamed at him before she settled on the grass just far enough out of his reach for it to feel safe.

They had talked about it before, she would do her best to lead him through his mind and find that other part of him. So he closed his eyes once again and followed her voice. Somehow, it made him feel safe.

It worked surprisingly well, barely a minute seemed to have passed before he felt his body being overtaken. His first instinct was to fight it like he always had, but her voice told him to let go and he drifted into deep nothingness.

When he opened his eyes again the sun had almost set but that wasn't the first thing he noticed. She had been crying. Her wet cheeks reflected the light of the dying sun.

He panicked, wanted to rush over to her and check her for injuries. How had he managed to hurt her? Where was she hurt? How bad was she hurt?

A sharp tug on his wrists made him fall back against the tree. A small grunt of pain and annoyance left his lips as he looked up into green eyes filled with worry.

"Ukyo...?"

He nodded and a second later the arms of his sweet waitress flew around his neck. He wanted to scold her for giving up the distance so easily, but he was too relieved to find her safe and sound. 

She opened the handcuffs behind his back and giggled when his arms immediately snaked around her.

"Welcome back, Ukyo"

Only then he noticed that his face was wet as well. Had the other him cried? Or had he, when he had thought he had hurt her again? There was no way to be sure. 

He didn't know how long they just sat holding each other, her playing with his hair and him listening to her steady breathing and letting it calm his fears.

When he asked, what had happened in the time he had been gone she told him everything including that his other side now had a name - Akura. Akura had been okay with his new name but was utterly confused as to what their new situation was.

At least that was how she put it. Ukyo believed his 'confusion' probably was the reason the bark on the tree was chafed at some places.

She said it was hard for him to believe it was all right when all he had ever known was this cruel fate of killing or dying. Sorrow entered her eyes and she told him how hard it had been to remain true to her word and not just hug that sad man.

He never thought one could feel panic and soft fondness at once. Here she was, probably the only human being who ever looked so troubled about not being allowed to hug her murderer, because she felt he was sad. 

How she could even think that monster was capable of sadness was beyond him. But she had a way of finding out how others felt even when they didn't. When he had been furious at her for being so stupidly reckless, she said she could understand why he was so terrified and thanked him for his worry.

Her eyes were cast down when she told him she had thanked Akura. He looked at her in disbelief when her eyes found his again and she laughed telling him Akura had reacted the same way. 

In her eyes, Akura had protected him by doing all those cruel things that Ukyo wouldn't allow himself to do. In his own way, he had been on Ukyo's side and did the dirty work for him.

It was morbid to think of it like this, but there was one more point in favor of her theory she didn't even know of. When the pain had become unbearable Akura had taken over. He had borne what Ukyo couldn't.

A strange emptiness grew in his mind. In this new shade, Akura didn't seem detestable, but Ukyo still couldn't forgive him. 

Her eyes were soft as she told him he didn't have to, but she would be happy if he did one day for she believed it to be the only way for them to move on.

When she took his hand in hers, her fingers were warm and soft just like her voice as she thanked him for trusting her with all this. She praised how brave he was, told him how proud she was of him, how strong she thought he was and that she loved him, over and over that she loved him.

Tears that sure were his own flowed down his cheeks as she held him again. It still broke him, in a good way, to hear her confess her love to him. His chest ached knowing that she loved him enough to face her murderer to help him heal.

He dimly thought that maybe he might look pathetic right now, crying into the shoulder of his girlfriend, but he brushed it off. She had already told him that she loved it the most that he had both: His fierce protective side and this soft vulnerable one.

When the tears dried up, he felt empty. Not the bad kind of empty, just like he had let something go and had made room for something new.

He left her arms and looked at his girlfriend bathed in moonlight, took in every detail the dim light revealed to him. 

She was beautiful, breathtakingly so and the only thing that stood between them and forever was his insanity. 

If what she told him about her studies was true it wouldn't be possible to get rid of Akura, but it would possible to make him tame. 

It would be a long way, but the prospect of being together with her without having to worry about her safety, or maybe even live together with her one day steeled his resolve.

So that night under the stars he made a promise and sealed it with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd be happy if you'd leave a comment :)


End file.
